red_marsh_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Settlement
Settlement Settlement has a long house and 10 completed hovels Resources * Fish * Stone * Wood Down Time Activities Gathering Anyone can forage for food each day, there is a chance to encounter combat that does not allow your character to heal during that time. Given the players find sources of natural resources they can use down time to gather the resources: * 5g gathered at day ** proper tools can increase this amount ** transportation of materials is need prior to use in crafting * If humanoids are spawned, hired, or recruited they can complete any gathering activities with a 15% chance of death, destruction, or capture. Crafting Characters with proficiency in an artisan tool and proficiency in the item may craft mundane items of the same materials. * Crafting is at 5g a day until half the item's cost is covered ** You must have an equivalent of half the cost of the item's cost in raw material ** items that cost more than 5g takes consecutive days ** multiple characters can work together to make items more quickly *** EX: a dwarf fighter wishes to craft a mace , the mace costs 5g and he has 500lbs of raw iron. He may craft 2 in a single day but runs out of raw iron and cannot make any more. * Creating art is the done by the same process ** you choose a number of day you wish to work on the item, and the material with 10lbs a day used ** each day you roll a 1D20 *** keep track of the rolls ** at the end of the crafting time you will add the D20's, this is the base value ** selling the art is done through the gold production downtime activity *** your material multiplies the base value by the cost per lb **** EX: A rouge is crafting a silver statuet for 5 days. He rolls (9 , 15, 17, 5, 11) for a base value of 57g. Since he used silver that 57g is x5 for 285g as a base value. Gold Production This is a broad area, it includes merchanting, operating businesses, or selling services * If you have skills you can find gainful employment at 1s a day * If you wish to perform you may do 1D20 + Performance in copper Research Research is completely up to the whims of the DM, it may require prior items/knowledge, long down times, and ability checks. Training There are options to train characters to take feats, or level up given their is a master of 5+ levels higher who will train you. * training in languages or tools takes 250 days in downtime and 250g * feats require 500g and 250 days of downtime * levels require a master of the same class that is 5+ levels higher than yourself willing to train, they take the same downtime as the trainee ** the level being trained to is how many months of downtime is required *** EX: a level 3 fighter trains to level 4 with the help of a master. it takes 4 months of downtime for each player character. Enchanting It is possible to create magical items given you are a spell caster with the proper per-requisites. The cost is half for consumables. The rarity is decided by finding a similar item and using it's rarity. * consult the GM before crafting * Determine a Rarity and cost * The artisan must have access to the spell once a day in order to craft it into an item * The artisan must have the physical item to enchant on hand * each day of down time puts 25g into the creation cost ** multiple characters can combine their efforts to add 25g for each helper *** EX: a sorcerer wishes to craft a Wand of Magic Missiles (uncommon) he works for 20 days at 25g a day and finishes creating the wand at a cost of 500g.